Dawn Stiles
Dawn Stiles was a minor antagonist in the TV series Smallville, appearing as the "freak of the week" in the Season Four episode "Spirit". She was a snobby, narcissistic high school girl who was obsessed with having the perfect prom night, but suffered a terrible accident involving kryptonite that left her spirit capable of jumping into other bodies. Her original body was portrayed by Beatrice Rosen, though over the course of the episode she would possess the bodies of Martha Kent (Annette O'Toole), Chloe Sullivan (Allison Mack), Lana Lang (Kristen Kreuk), Lois Lane (Erica Durance) and even Clark Kent (Tom Welling). Biography Dawn Stiles was a popular student at Smallville High School, though she was also extremely narcissistic and controlling. Despite her inflated opinion of herself, most of the student body actually greatly disliked her; even her closest friends considered her to be bossy and annoying. As prom night approached, Dawn was making preparations for the celebration, but became enraged when she discovered that Chloe Sullivan had been nominated for Prom Queen. On the same day, her boyfriend Billy Durden dumped her and she was left without a prom date. One her way home from school, Dawn was trying to make new plans for prom and was distracted while driving. Not looking where she was going, her car drove into Carlton Gorge and crashed. The gorge was the location of Smallville's largest concentration of meteor rocks and the exposure to the kryptonite caused Dawn's spirit to separate from her body. Confused, she stumbled her way back to the road just as Martha Kent was driving past, but Martha could not see Dawn's apparition and drove straight into her. At this moment, Dawn unwittingly entered Martha's body, taking control. As Martha, Dawn said she believed Clark and Lois were together, which disgusted them as well Lana. She then used Lana's body to attempt to electrocute her ex-boyfriend, then jumped into the body of one of her former friends, Harmony. As Harmony, she went to see her own body at the hospital. Finding her body comatose and disfigured after the crash, Dawn was disgusted and possessed the body of a nurse in order to kill her original body, delivering a lethal injection. Dawn later gained possession of Lois Lane to convince Clark to take her to the prom, wearing a dress Lois would never wear. She then took control of Chloe's body when she was announced Prom Queen and made a speech about how Dawn Stiles really deserved the crown. Most of the crowd either laughed or booed at her, and Dawn became so enraged that she decided to burn down the school as Chloe. However, Clark figured out that Chloe was possessed and tried to stop her. Dawn took possession of Clark, and knocked Chloe to the ground with Clark's super-strength. Before she could complete her plan, Jonathan Kent forced her spirit out with a piece of green kryptonite, the pain of the kryptonite apparently forcing Dawn out of Clark and causing her to 'pass on' to whatever afterlife awaited her after the death of her original body. Category:TV Characters Category:TV Deaths Category:Supporting Characters Category:Humans Category:Superhumans Category:Villains Category:Smallville Category:Accidental Deaths Category:Death by Collision Category:Not Quite Dead... Category:Near-Death Experience Category:Exotic Death Category:Suicide Category:Death by Poisoning Category:Psychopaths